


Thank Taxi Cabs and Thunderstorms

by MyShipWillNeverSink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Creating tags as I go, Fluff, I just can't seem to stop, M/M, Started as an AU prompt, Students, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipWillNeverSink/pseuds/MyShipWillNeverSink
Summary: Dean and Cas share a cab during a storm in NYC and exchange numbers. Neither of them could have guessed how that day would end up shaping their futures.





	1. Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a one-shot AU from a prompt I found on tumblr, but I have no self-control and this demanded to be continued. I have a vague idea for what I'm doing with this and hope to update once a week.

It had to be today. Of all the days he couldn’t afford to be late, it had to be this one. Castiel huffs loudly as he raises his arm to hail a cab once more, groaning in frustration when another passes without stopping. He should have accounted for the rain when he timed his departure; he hadn’t thought of the shortage of cabs it would inevitably cause. 

Cas pulls his trench coat sleeve up to look at his wristwatch; he has an hour before he’s late. Tapping his shoe impatiently to the ground, he walks forward a short ways and raises his arm again when he spots another cab coming. Thankfully, this one actually stops. Running forward and yanking the door open, he barely gets a word out when he realizes there’s someone already inside. The guy shrugs and pats the seat next to him, quirking a grin. Cas looks around for a brief moment, weighing his options, before deciding to cut his losses and get in the car. 

“Where to?” The cab driver sounds weary, and Cas feels a surge of sympathy for him. 

“Columbia.” The driver assures him he’ll get him there, but can’t give a guaranteed time frame. There’s apparently a large accident on Henry Hudson, and isn’t sure how they’re setting up detours. 

Cas settles back in his seat and rests his eyes for a short moment before remembering the man beside him. He peeks a glance over and finds him looking at him curiously. The man gives Cas a tight smile when they meet eyes, and holds out his hand. “Hi, I’m Dean. I figured with the rain and all, it would be more economical to have more than just me in here. Hope that’s okay.”

Stifling a smile, Cas shakes Dean’s hand. “I’m Castiel. Cas, if you prefer. And it’s no problem at all. I have to ask though, is there any way I can get out first? I’m kind of desperate.” 

Dean laughs. “Sure, man. I’m going all the way to JFK so it would be ridiculous to have me go first.” Cas nods, grateful, and pauses as they come to a stop in traffic. He glances at his watch again; 45 minutes left. Dean clears his throat. “What’d’you got going on that’s so important, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Nerves were making Cas tap his fingers rapidly on his thigh. He looked over at Dean, who seems genuinely interested and pauses his tapping. He notices for the first time how green his eyes are and how open and friendly his face is. Really, this man is very attractive. He’s wearing jeans and a black ACDC shirt that form fits to his chest and Cas can’t help but to glance at his left hand. No ring. _Stop_ , he warns himself immediately. Dean is just a stranger in a cab who has nothing better to do in this moment than listen to him vent. Dean’s still waiting for an answer, so Cas blows out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. 

“I’ve got an interview for the creative writing MFA program at Columbia. In 45 minutes.” He runs a hand through his unruly hair, anxiety eating at his stomach. “I can’t stand being late, especially for something as important to me as this. It’s been my dream to go there since I was a child.” Cas hesitantly looks back at Dean, who is smiling widely. 

“Dude, that’s awesome! I haven’t thought about grad school yet, but Columbia, wow.” 

“Are you currently in your undergrad?” 

Dean runs a hand over his neck and looks down. “Uh, yeah, I’m a history major at Fairleigh.” 

Smiling, Cas catches Dean’s eyes again. “That’s wonderful. History is very important, I don’t typically meet students in that course of study often.” Dean looks at him in a way that should not be making Cas’s ears go warm. Clearly, Cas needs to get out more and socialize if this is how he’s going to react to a perfect stranger. 

They talk for a little while about school and what classes they most enjoy and what courses they wish they had time for. Cas learns that Dean is incredibly intelligent, and has a fascination with mythology. Cas lets it slip that he’s very interested in theology, and they talk about the history of that for a few minutes. He learns that Dean’s going to JFK to fly out to see his brother in California for a few days, which Cas finds endearing. It isn’t until he notices they’re almost to Columbia that he thinks to check his watch again. And nearly has a heart attack. 

“Holy shit, it’s after 3! I’m late. I can’t believe I’m late.” Cas buries his face in his hands and looks up when he feels Dean’s hand gently patting his knee. 

“It’ll be okay, you know. It’s New York; things happen like this all the time, and I’m sure the professor will be more than understanding.” Dean looks so sincere that Cas can’t help but to feel reassured, even if just a little bit. 

“I hope you’re right. At any rate, I can get out at the next stoplight and walk onto campus; his office isn’t too far from here.” Cas finds himself more than a little disappointed that this is coming to an end, and even more so after realizing that in a city this big, he probably won’t see Dean again like this. Dean worries his lower lip with his teeth for a second, and lifts a finger in the “hold on” symbol before digging into his backpack. Dean pulls out a sheet of paper and writes something quickly as Cas is reaching forward to hand the cab driver the bills to cover his ride. When the car comes to a complete stop at the light, Cas reaches for the door handle and looks over at Dean. 

“Here,” Dean says, and hands Cas the paper. It has a phone number written on it. “Feel free to, uh, text me. Or something. If you want.” 

Grinning, Cas pockets the slip of paper and opens the door. “It was nice to meet you, Dean. I’ll talk to you soon.” The last thing Cas sees before he closes the door and sprints up the sidewalk is Dean’s returning smile, bright enough to light up the overcast sky. 

When Cas reaches the professor’s office, there’s a notice on the door that says all appointments will be postponed, with a list of names and times. Cas sees his name and notices his was rescheduled for 4pm the next day. Heaving a sigh of relief, he plops down onto a bench and vows to plan better for traffic in the future. And then he takes out his phone and types in the number from the paper. 

**[3:14pm]: Hello, Dean.**

_[3:15pm]: Hey, Cas._


	2. Family Reuinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean is terrible at being subtle, and John decides to meddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I realize I updated this literally two hours after I posted the first chapter, but _now_ I plan on making the updates from here on out roughly once a week.

“Dude,” Sam yells, swatting the phone in Dean’s hand, “put that damn thing down. You’ve barely looked up since you got here.”

Dean’s cheeks grow warm and he looks vaguely offended. “Excuse you, I’ve done plenty. I hugged your moose ass for like five minutes when my plane landed. Shut up.” 

Something Dean likes to call Sam’s bitch-face is turned all the way up as Sam stares at him. “Uh-huh. So who’s the girl?”

He nearly drops the phone he’s trying to put in his back pocket, and quickly catches it. “Um, what?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “The girl, Dean. Who you’re texting non-stop with a stupid grin on your face.” Dean carefully leans down in the passenger seat to tie his left shoe, which is not untied, in order to hide his face. See, Sam doesn’t know. Dean’s forgotten how much time has passed since he’s actually had the chance to talk about this stuff with his brother, and hasn’t gotten around to telling him that he’s bisexual. Not that this conversation would need to result in a declaration like that… Cas was simply a friend, after all. A friend who he had a lot in common with and who had the most amazing eyes and - he really needed to cool it. Sam interrupts his contemplation and Dean realizes he’s taken too long to respond. “Dean?” 

“It’s not a big deal, Sammy. Just a friend. You’re completely misreading this whole situation.” Well, just the girl part, but Dean doesn’t feel the need to lay it all out yet. He’s literally just arrived and will be around for a week. Plenty of time to let his brother in on things. It’s obvious Sam doesn’t believe a word of what he’s said, but let’s it drop anyway. 

Five minutes later, Dean is itching to reach for his phone. He casts a sidelong glance at Sam, who is whistling lightly to whatever pop music the radio is spewing. Dean figures it’s probably safe to take it out, if only just to check to see if he has any messages. 

**[6:35pm: So what is it you’d like to do with your history degree? If you don’t mind me asking.]**

The rush of excitement he feels when he sees there’s a text message from Castiel is enough to make him put the phone back into his pocket, and hold off on replying. If he’s being honest with himself (which he doesn’t do too often), he’s intimidated by Cas. A ridiculously smart, attractive, eloquent man in a suit and trench coat - who might also soon be a part of the writing MFA at Columbia. That’s pretty much pushing all of Dean’s buttons - not to mention the low, gravelly voice that _does things_ to him. Dean puts his phone in his pocket before answering not because he wants to play the hard-to-get route, but because he’s in full denial mode of the possibility of Castiel feeling the same way about him. He knows nothing about the guy’s sexual preferences, for one. They met and talked in a cab for about an hour. Dean taps his fingers against his leg absentmindedly and tells himself to get a grip. 

“Oh, uh, Dad’s here, by the way.” 

The tapping on his leg stops immediately. “What? And you didn’t think to, I don’t know, mention this sooner?” 

Sam has the decency to look sheepish. “It’s not a huge deal. He’s just here to say hi and see how we’re both doing.” Dean thinks they both need to stop saying ‘it’s not a big deal’ if neither of them are going to mean it. 

The problem with John Winchester is his ability and desire to meddle in every part of his sons’ lives they don’t want him in. When they were growing up, after he’d surpassed the alcoholic faze of hurdling through the emotional baggage of Mary’s death, John was extremely active in their school. He went to PTA meetings religiously and scheduled meetings with their teachers to make sure they were on the right track. To anyone else, this might be a sign that he was doing a great job as a father, showing that he wanted the best for his boys. For Dean and Sam, it was the beginning of their dad trying to make every decision for them, to shape them into exactly who he wanted them to be. 

Dean hasn’t seen him in a while. Because he worked through college and took out some minimum loans, he rented an apartment and never had to go back home during the summers. The last time he saw John was Thanksgiving the year before, and it had been a bit of a nightmare. 

“He’s always got an ulterior motive. I don’t believe that bullshit for a second.” Sam doesn’t respond and Dean takes his phone out, somewhat in defiance towards his brother for putting them in this situation. 

_[6:45pm: Idk man. I kinda want to go to grad school and specialize in mythology, but that’s as far as I’ve gotten as far as potential future plans. You? I mean, with creative writing?]_

Maneuvering the car into the exit that’ll take them to Sam’s apartment, Sam reaches over and take a swing at Dean’s phone again. “Dude! Knock it off!” Dean yells, putting his phone in his back pocket again. 

“Just get ready, we’re almost there.”

Fully believing no amount of mental prepping could make this any easier, Dean crosses his arms and tries to think of nothing at all. 

When they do arrive, John is sitting on the hood of his rental car, a cheap economy sized one Dean wouldn’t have thought John would be caught dead in. He takes a deep breath and steps onto the sidewalk. 

“Dean! Long time no see, stranger. You do remember my address and phone number, right?” John is smiling, which doesn’t tell Dean shit considering the man is a walking wild card. 

“Yes, sir. I’ve been busy.” They give each other a brief hug while Sam is getting Dean’s bag out of the trunk. John suggests they all go out to eat in order to celebrate being back together again and Dean begrudgingly agrees, despite being exhausted both mentally and physically. They head to a small diner not far from Sam’s place. Dean considers reaching for his phone to check for a reply but worries what Sam might say in front of John. It’s not until they sit down that it occurs to Dean how quiet John has been. He regards him suspiciously. “So, Dad, what’s going on? How’d you manage to get time off from the garage?” 

John’s eyes narrow. “I’ve built up vacation time, not that it’s any of your concern. I’m here to spend some time with my boys.” They exchange some mundane small talk, order food, and when the waitress leaves to put their orders in, John clasps his hands together. “So! Dean, have you finally got a girlfriend yet?”

_Ah, yep, here it is,_ Dean thinks, and bites his upper lip. John apparently has decided that now is the time to match Dean off with someone and start a family. Bound to happen sometime. “No, Dad. I’m focusing on school right now.” Sam, who is sitting next to John and directly in front of Dean, tilts his head just slightly. Dean catches his eye and shakes his head ever so slightly, hoping to god Sam gets the hint. Unfortunately, he realizes immediately that this will complicate things. Sam’s going to wonder why the hell Dean doesn’t just tell John that he’s talking to this girl because it would get John off his back. He can see the confusion and curiosity in Sam’s eyes and begins to dread that future conversation. 

“Son, I understand you’ve got a lot going on, but you’ve gotta live a little. What about Jo?”

Dean grimaces. “Dad, we’ve had this talk before. Jo is my best friend. Dating her would be like going out with my sister. No thanks.” 

Laughing and holding his hands up, John acquiesces. “Alright, alright. Well, I’ve got a buddy from home who’s daughter is going to some university in NYC. Said I might be able to get you to meet up with her, see how it goes.” 

“Are you… are you seriously trying to set me up on a date right now?”

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea, Dean. You barely socialize, you’ve never brought a girl home, and I think you need to get out there and meet people.” The waitress shows up with their food at that moment, but Dean’s appetite is pretty much nonexistent, even for diner food. When she leaves, Dean looks down at his food. 

“I think you need to stay out of my business.” 

John pauses with his fork halfway to his mouth. “Excuse me?” Dean says nothing. “That’s what I thought. I’ll let you know when and where you and this girl are supposed to meet sometime tomorrow, before I head back home. Now, let’s take a breather and eat before it gets cold.” 

On the way back to Sam’s car, Dean pushes ahead of his brother to claim the backseat. As soon as he sits down, he checks his phone for messages. 

**[6:50pm: You’ll figure it out, and I’m sure whatever you choose to do will be great. I’m set on making a career out of writing, but I also think it would be interesting to teach, either at a high school or undergrad level. Young people have such potential when it comes to writing. I want to help them realize that.]**

Dean smiles and looks up to make sure he isn’t being watched before writing out a response. 

_[8:24pm: It sounds like you’d make an awesome teacher, Cas. Sorry for the delayed response, my bro is a needy little shit.]_

**[8:25pm: Thank you, Dean, that means a lot to me. And it’s alright, I should be heading to bed soon anyway. Good luck with your brother.]**

Sending back a simple text message telling Castiel “goodnight” seemed too cheesy for their level of acquaintance, so Dean just slips the phone back into his pocket. 

Later, after John left for his motel and Dean is setting up a makeshift bed on the pull-out couch, Sam approaches him about dinner. 

“Dean, I don’t understand.”

“Don’t understand what? There’s a lot open to interpretation there, Sammy.” 

Sam rolls his eyes. “Back at dinner? When you said you aren’t seeing anyone?” 

“I’m not!” Dean shakes the folded blanket out angrily. Sam scowls and he remembers that he basically gave himself away at the diner by practically asking for Sam’s silence. Dean sighs. “Listen, man, I don’t want to talk about this right now. So if you don’t mind, it’s been a long day, and I’m going to sleep.” Sam heaves a sigh and walks towards his room, leaving Dean to turn off the light, seep into the springs of the mattress, and go through his messages one more time. 

It’s going to be a long week.


	3. Trickster Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel can't seem to calm down, and Gabriel tries to be the voice of reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to remind y'all that I am literally making this up as I go, so I'm sorry if it feels choppy. I'm just going with the flow, and this is what came out. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It's Wednesday at 3 o'clock and Gabriel is nowhere to be found. Cas stops pacing the sidewalk and is pulling his phone out to call him for the fifth time when he finally sees him. 

"Gabriel, this store is the source of your income and you've gone so far as to call it your baby before. Don't you think you could learn to be on ti-" Gabriel puts a hand to Cas's mouth to shush him. 

"The thing about owning your own business, Cassie, is that you can open and close whenever you want." He grins and reaches into his pocket for the keys. 

Crossing his arms, Cas asks, "You closed up for lunch and then fell asleep on your couch again, didn't you?" Gabriel doesn’t answer, just lifts one shoulder nonchalantly and opens the door to the cafe, flicking on the lights as he enters the large room. Castiel walks behind the counter and puts on a brown apron with “Trickster Cafe” written in rainbow letters on the front. It had been Gabriel’s idea to open a cafe that also has a section with practical jokes for sale - zapping bubble gum, fake blood, whoopie cushions, all the jokes a 12-year-old would find hilarious. But his business was always steady, so he must be doing something right. 

The phone in Castiel’s pocket vibrates and he quickly takes it out to read the notification. 

_[3:04pm: Is time for me to go home yet? Sam’s driving me crazy.]_

Cas is nearly finished with a reply when another text comes in. 

_[3:05pm: So’s my dad, actually. How’s working for Gabriel today?]_

Smiling, Cas looks around to see where his brother is. He’s distracted, turning on all of the coffee makers and ovens for the pastries, so Cas types a couple of quick replies. 

**[3:06pm: He overslept and forgot to come back to work after lunch. I fully believe that if I wasn’t here, he would forget to flip the closed sign to open.]**

**[3:06pm: And I’m sorry your family is bothering you. Tell them to take a hike?]**

Grinning, Castiel pockets his phone and prepares the cafe with Gabriel. He and Dean have been texting non-stop for the past four days, and he couldn’t help but to get a little caught up in it. The same thing happened in the cab when they met; Cas loses track of time when he’s talking to Dean. He’d like to think they’re pretty good friends now, even after just a few days. If he’s being honest with himself, and Cas usually is, he’d like to hope they could possibly be more in the future. But he’s been trying not to get ahead of himself; after all, he doesn’t even know if Dean is interested in men. He may have just really enjoyed their conversation in the cab and wanted to keep in touch. 

“What’s got you all smiley?” Gabriel walks over and flicks a hand towel in Castiel’s direction. Cas jumps out of the way and rolls his eyes. 

“There are plenty of reasons to be happy. I mean, I’m practically working my dream job, for one,” Cas deadpans and gestures to his apron. Gabriel laughs and holds his hands up. 

“Alright, fine. You don’t want to tell me? I’ll figure it out, Cassie. Hey, have you heard back from Columbia?”

Cas busies himself with putting coffee into the espresso machines. “No, I imagine I won’t hear anything for a couple of weeks, at least. I applied rather late.” 

“I still don’t understand why you waited so long. You’re clearly going to get in.” 

Cas whirls around. “If what you just said jinxes me, I will make sure you never sleep soundly again.” 

Thirty minutes later, after a few customers have come and gone, Cas walks to the back to grab more coffee and to briefly check his phone. He has two notifications. 

_[3:10pm: That wouldn’t work, Sam loves hiking.]_

_[3:17pm: Sam’s trying to play matchmaker, like I can’t find dates on my own.]_

**[3:40pm: I’m sure you can. I imagine you’re not reluctant with your advances towards potential partners.]**

If he’s being honest with himself, that was absolutely bait to get Dean to say something about his sexual orientation. Cas almost pockets his phone when he feels it vibrate with another text. 

_[3:41pm: True. I had the sense to give you my number, didn’t I? ;)]_

_[3:41pm: That winky face was over the top, wasn’t it]_

Cas stares down, reading the texts over a few times while getting continuously redder in the face. He sends back a couple of emojis - the laughing while crying one and a simple smiling face - and pockets his phone. When he walks back to the espresso machines, Gabriel hones in like a sniper rifle. 

“You’re red. Like, completely, from neck to forehead. It’s time to dish.” 

Exasperated, Cas obliges. He tells Gabriel everything that happened with the Cab ride, how Dean gave him his number, and how often they’d been texting since. Saying it out loud is less embarrassing than he’s expecting, probably because he expected Gabriel to tease him but he just listens.

“…And now I think he’s flirting with me but I also, just, don’t pick up on those things very well. If at all, usually.” With that, Castiel exhales sharply and turns to the coffee machine to keep his hands busy. Gabriel takes a moment to let it all sink in. 

“Wow. _Wow_. I’ve never seen you this flustered. Not even when Meg hit on you when you first started working here.” Cas rolls his eyes. Meg is one of Gabriel’s baristas, and loves flirting with Cas because she knows it makes him blush. 

“Shut up. It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?! C’mon! Give me the deets! Is he hot?”

Castiel turns towards the register as someone walks into the cafe. “I’m not doing this right now,” he says to Gabriel. To the customer, he says in a much cheerier voice, “Hi, how can I help you?” 

Leaning his chin in his hand and resting his elbow on the table, Gabriel smiles gleefully. “Oh, this is going to be fun.” 

~*~

**[7:13pm: If it makes you feel any better about your situation, Gabriel was insufferable today.]**

_[7:15pm: From what I’ve heard, that’s just his natural state of being lol]_

**[7:15pm: You’re not wrong. Today was just a special kind of torture. What day are you returning?]**

_[7:16pm: Torture? Yikes. I should be back sometime around Saturday evening. Why, you miss me? ;)]_

**[7:18pm: I am absolutely distraught without you here. My heart is broken.]**

_[7:20pm: Cas! Your sarcasm is getting much better, I’m so proud :’) but it comes across so much better in person, you know?]_

**[7:20pm: I do know.]**

_[7:23pm: What are you doing on Sunday?]_

**[7:24pm: Probably practicing my sarcasm.]**

_[7:25pm: Oh my god Cas]_

**[7:25pm: :)]**

~*~

They end up making plans to meet up on Monday evening, because Dean forgot he already had plans on Sunday. It was still break for Dean and Cas’s schedule was usually pretty open, so neither of them had a problem with meeting up during the week. Castiel spends the next three days trying not to overthink it, and completely fails. When he goes in to cover for Meg on Sunday at the cafe, he’s practically vibrating with nerves. 

“Cassie, yikes, you need some decaf or something,” Gabriel says after Cas almost spills a coffee on one of the customers because he was moving too fast. He grimaces and grips the counter. 

“I’m being ridiculous.” He looks at his watch: 6:23pm, still a little more than 2 1/2 hours until his shift is over. Cas leans down to rest his head on the cool metal and takes a deep breath. 

“Have you two spoken a lot since you made the plans to meet up?” Cas looks up at his brother and shrugs. 

“Yeah, we have. Just little things, but still at least a few times a day. He sent me a picture of his brother’s dog before he left California. Told me when he landed back here safely.” 

Gabriel grins. “Yeah, just guys being pals. Letting you know when he makes it home, sending you cute pictures. Bros.” 

“Listen, Gabriel, if I had Dean’s face, I would be a natural flirt, too. He could just act like this with everyone.” 

“But you don’t _know_!” Gabriel throws his hands in the air and turns back to the register as another customer approaches. It’s a kind looking girl a little younger than Cas, with long bright red hair and a Doctor Who shirt on. 

Cas makes her order, two cappuccinos, and when he hands them to her, he smiles and says, “Here you go. I like your shirt, by the way.” 

She beams and looks down at it. “Thanks! Who’s your doctor?” 

“I’m a sucker for Ten.” 

They talk about Doctor Who for another minute before Gabriel yells for him to go back to his job and Cas gives her a wave and a smile as she takes her coffee to a corner table. He focuses hard on the coffee to keep himself distracted and doesn’t look up until Gabriel tells him to man the register while he goes to the bathroom. Business is starting to trickle down and there’s a lull, so Cas leans on the register and takes a look around. He looks towards the nice girl’s table and sees she’s now sitting with someone, laughing and looking like she’s having a good time. _Good for her_ , Cas thinks fondly, and almost doesn’t take a good look at her date but he quickly does a double take. That light brown hair, the chiseled face - wait, that’s - 

“Are you listening to me? I’m back.” Cas jumps and turns to Gabriel with wide eyes. Gabriel rears his head back. “Jesus, what’s wrong with you?” 

Castiel pulls him back, out of the line of sight from the back corner table. “That’s Dean. At the corner table.” 

Peering carefully behind Cas, Gabriel’s eyes widen. “Damn. I understand your attachment now. Why hasn’t he come up to say hi to you?” 

“I imagine because he doesn’t realize I’m here. I never actually told him the name of your cafe. And he didn’t come up to buy any coffee, his _date_ did that for him before he got here.” It actually pains him to say the word date. Cas didn’t realize until this moment just how gone he was on this man he’d barely known a week - and that was not ideal, considering his suspicions were being confirmed and Dean was, in fact, not attracted to men. 

“Castiel, I can see those gears overworking in your brain from here.” Gabriel’s use of his full name gets his attention. “A couple of things: 1. You don’t know if this is a real date. 2. Bisexuality and pansexuality exist, Cas, so quit worrying about his sexuality for right now. Maybe you should go talk to him.” It’s at this moment that both Dean and his date stand up to leave, and after pushing in their chairs, Dean gives the girl a kiss on her cheek. 

“I’ll be right back,” Cas breathes, and practically runs to the back room. He reaches into his pocket for his phone; no messages from Dean (obviously), but he also notices that they hadn’t really talked much throughout the day, either. Feeling stupid for the twinge of pain he’s feeling in his chest, Castiel puts his phone back in his pocket and sits down on a box, staring at the ground and only looking up when Gabriel comes in to tell him Dean has left.


End file.
